


And he let her

by Hellothere1816



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere1816/pseuds/Hellothere1816
Summary: Lucas realises he loves Maya when he has to defend her from two guys. But he's dating Riley and Maya probably hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first fic I've ever written so be kind. I know this isn't amazing but hopefully I'll get better. I hope you enjoy :)

"Apologise!" She whispered in his ear." Now!"

Maya Hart just proved once again that no one should mess with her, so just another Tuesday.  
There she was in the middle of school behind some idiot while he was on his knees crying in pain. Everyone was watching has she holed his arm behind his back.

Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Smackle and Zay had just arrived to school when they saw that scene. And here they thought they were just going to have one normal day in high school.

"Maya what the hell are you doing" Lucas said has he pushed through the crowd.

"I'm taking care of some business." Maya said way to calm for someone that's about to rip some guy's arm. "Apologise" she said looking down at the guy.

"I'm s-sorry, ok?" The guy cried out.

"Well maybe I shouldn't let you go this easily." She smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "OK, that's enough!" He picked her up with his hands under her arms and took her to their lockers where the rest of their friends were.

"Maya what did Bruce do to you?" Riley asked with worried eyes.

"Bruce?"

"The guy whose arm you were about to rip off, he's in our English class."

Maya snorted "so that's why the lack of grammar sounded familiar." 

"Well what did he do?" Farkle asked.

"He was being disresp..."

"Can you just go a day without causing trouble?" Lucas interrupted.

"But he..."

"Maya, you have to learn how to control yourself." Riley explained.

"But i..."

"But YOU are only happy making others miserable" zay joked.

"That's not what hap..."

"That's actually a medical condition where...." Smackle lectured them.

"You know what forget it, I'll see you all on Topanga's after school." Maya went to art class at least there she could get her mind off things.

...

Next day when Maya arrived to school with Riley they went straight to the hole where everyone was already. They knew that they could go to other places but they learned to embrace the place by now.

"What's up idiots?!" Maya said has she got close to them.

"Just another day in hell! What about you tiger did you go wild again since we saw you yesterday?" Everyone laughed at Zay's comment.

The bell rang "Keep talking and I'll make sure those will be your last words" Maya smirked has they made their way to history class. She just hopes Mathews doesn't look at her today so that she can sleep.

"Hey Hart!" The voice came from behind her but she knew it was Bruce.

"What do you want??" She said has she turned around, he wasn't alone this time, he had two guys behind him, they were definitively from the football team. 

"We have to finish yesterday's business." Bruce said with a cocky smile. 

"Yesterday's business was finished the moment you started crying." Maya smirked.

"Yeah well, today you'll be the one crying"

Riley walked up to them "Wait you're saying that you three are thinking about hurting her?" 

Bruce got close to Riley "Step back sunshine." 

"No I won't, Maya is my frie..."

"Riley do what they told you to do.." Maya whispered in her ear.

Riley looked at Maya and she walked behind her.

"It's sad that you have to bring your friends to take care of your dirty work"

"Farkle shut up!" Maya begged him. 

"But Maya..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of this" she looked Bruce right in the eyes.

"Yeah listen to the lady minkus step back and enjoy the show." He walked right up to maya looking her in the eyes, she swallowed.

"Get away from her." Lucas put himself between Maya and Bruce. She knew that he was too quiet.

"Oh I will but I can't say the same about my friends". Bruce stepped away from them has his two friends  
Were walking right up to Lucas and Maya.

"If you guys take one more step I won't take responsibility for my actions" the guys kept walking and Lucas's grabbed the collar of their shirts and pushed them against the lockers. "You dickheads chose the wrong girl to mess with, you lay a finger on her and I'll end you" Lucas whispered so no one but the two guys could hear him."you may think I can't take care of you two but when someone tries to hurt someone I love I lose it" Lucas eyes widened has he realised what he just said.

"Mr. Friar step away from those boys" mr. Mathews yelled has he rushed over to them. "Go immediately to the principal's office."

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"  
"It wasn't his fault"  
"They started it!"  
"It's not fair!"  
"Dad, please"  
Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Riley intervened. 

"Kids he was being violent, I can't let him get away with it." Mr. Mathews explained has he guided Lucas to the principal's office.

...

Now they were at Topanga's waiting to hear something from Lucas. They haven't seen him since the incident earlier that day and his phone was turned off.

Has Lucas walked through the door he was bombarded with questions.

"What did the principal say?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Did he give you detention?"  
"Are your parents mad?"  
"What's up huckleberry?"

Lucas went straight to Maya "Is this a joke to you, I got suspended for two days, this is all your fault."

Maya's eyes widened "Excuse me, I didn't tell you to do anything"

"You got in to trouble and once again I had to take care of it"

"Stop acting like it was your only option"

"Oh I'm sorry if I protect my friends, Maya, shoot me"

"There are other ways to protect your friends you know. You could've called a teacher but no, ranger rick had to start fight."

"You're so stubborn and ungrateful, maybe that's why me and your da..." Lucas stopped talking the moment he realised what he was about to say. Everyone gasped none the less.

"Say it Lucas" Maya said. She called him by his real name, she was mad.

"Maya I didn't mean to say..."he tried to explain.

"You didn't mean to say what Lucas, that I'm so stubborn that you chose Riley or that I'm so ungrateful that my own dad left" he could tell that she was doing her best not to cry.

"Maya I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said... Maya wait" she walked out the door and he had intention to follow her but then...

"Lucas stop!" Riley was grabing his arm "you went too far Lucas"

He looked around and all their friends were looking at him with  
disappointment in their eyes.

"Well if I can't be with her then you guys go after her, she shouldn't be alone right now."

"Lucas, Maya wants to be alone right now" Farkle told him.

"But she is upset."

"Lucas we need to talk"Everyone gave them privacy has they heard Riley's tone.

They sat down facing each other "what Riley??"

"I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore"

"What does that have to do with anything?? Maya is hurt and you're thinking about our relationship?"

"It's because Maya's hurt that I'm doing this. She is hurt, not just now but she has been for awhile"

"What are you saying?"

"She needs you, not just has a friend but has a something more."

Lucas stopped breathing "wait, what?"

"She likes you she always has, she was confused for awhile, but she isn't anymore."

"How do you know that Riley?"

Riley smiled "I'm her best friend, I've noticed the way she looks at you, the way she smiles when you're around. And you aren't much better, but you are so oblivious."

"Riley it's going to be middle school all over again..."

"It won't Lucas, cause you aren't confused anymore and I realised it's not you I love, I mean I do love you but has a friend. And we are too much alike, how boring is that" she laughed.

"I agree, thank you Riley for being such a great friend."

"I try."

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you in love with then?"

"What?"

"You said I'm not the one that you're in love with, then who is?"

"Farkle." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that"

"FARKLE!" She yelled 

"Ok, jeez you had to tell me not the whole country" Lucas said with a hand over his heart.

"Haha!" She said sarcastically 

"Riley, Farkle is with Smackle "

"Wow Lucas that's shocking"

"I'm just saying be careful"

"I know don't worry"

"You would make a cute couple"

"OK, go away and find Maya" Riley said trying to hide her blush.

Lucas got up "ok wish me luck"

"Good luck" Riley said has he walked out the door.

...

 

Has Lucas was walking to Maya's street he started thinking about what he said about loving Maya. How come he was so oblivious? When he got to Topanga's earlier that day he was mad but not because of what Maya did but because he didn't realise sooner that he loved her. And than he had to take his frustration on her. He's such an idiot. Has he got closer to Maya's building he thought about knocking on the door like a normal person but then he saw her window.

Has he climbed her window he noticed that she was on her bed with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. She turned her head when she heard noise coming from her window.  
Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red, it was obvious that she cried, a lot. Lucas hated himself more and more.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

So still with the Lucas thing."I came here to apologise, I didn't mean to say that." He was standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"I know you didn't you're forgiven. You can go now"

"Maya you're not ok, let me help you." He sat next to her 

"Why do you care Lucas" Maya said standing up from bed.

"Well you're my friend..." He said from the bed, as he was facing her back

"But you hate me..." She said turning around.

"What? Why would you say that?" He said standing up from the bed.

"You said it..."

"I never said that, Maya"

"Not directly but you've said it" 

"When did I said it indirectly then?" He stepped closer.

"Remember the sky lounge trip?"

"A bit impossible not to."

"Well I asked you if you liked me because of my free spirit attitude, cause I call you nicknames and never play by the rules, and you told me that no you didn't ? 

"I never said I didn't like you because of your rebel attitude I just said those weren't the reasons why I LIKE you."

"What do you mean those weren't the reasons, that's who I am"

"You're so much more than that Maya." Lucas stepped closer .

"You're probably mistaking me by Riley." She started waving her arms around" I'm Maya, the messed up one. I annoy people all the time, I hate doing anything that involves work, I have serious commitment issues. Do you need more info?"

"You're Maya, you help the underdogs, you fight for what you believe in, you love you're friends, you're nice to people even though life hasn't always been nice to you, you love painting and you're really talented but humble about it. You're smart, funny, beautiful, kind, brave and simply amazing. Do you need more info?" By now they were so close that Maya could feel his breath on her lips. She was overwhelmed by everything he just said.

"Shouldn't you be saying those kinda things to Riley, you're girlfriend." Maya said 

"We broke up, we realised we loved other people."he said

Maya was dreaming.

"What??"

"Well she realised that she is in love with Farkle and I realised that I'm in love with you" 

"Yeah Riley was a bit obvious about Farkle, i saw that coming she alway... You what?"

"I love you short stack. I'm sorry for being so oblivious but yeah I love you." He was staring into her eyes.

"But you're not supposed to lik..,"  
And then they were kissing, it was slow and loving.

As they stepped back, they were smiling like two goofballs. 

"Well that was something else Lucas." She was doing her terrible job at containing her smile.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked worried.

"What, of course not, why would you think that?" Maya questioned confused.

"Well you're calling me Lucas."

"It's you're name." She laughed.

"Yeah but you never call me that unless you're mad at me."

"I thought you hated when I called you huckleberry or ranger rick?"

"But thats our thing, you call me stereotypical nicknames and I let you." He smiles fondly

"That doesn't sound like an healthy relationship." She said with a straight face.

"Oh." His face fell " that's... Hum... You're right but it was never offensive cause I knew you were never saying it to be mean, but if you wanna call me Lucas is ok too. I've just grown quite fond of them but it's fine really..." 

"Hey, hey" she interrupted is rant " i was just kidding cowboy don't panic" she laid her hands in his shoulders has she stepped closer "I'm quite fond of insulting you too so I'm glad that doesn't have to stop" Maya gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'm glad too" they just smiled at each other, a couple minutes later her smile fell.

"So what are we now."

"Well I would be happy to be you're boyfriend but I know that would be moving to fast for you, so we could go slow you know?" 

"I'm not comfortable with making this public, you know? we could tell our friends and stuff, not right now but in the future. And PDA?? That's not my thing, I would like to keep this moments private."

He laughed"Of course Maya, as long as I'm aloud to love you I'm ok"

"Stop being so cheesy!" She tried to hide her blush.

"Well that won't happen." He smiled at her " I just have one more question "

"Shoot it"she was curious

"You said that you already knew that Riley had feelings for farckel, why didn't you say anything??

"Oh, i don't know really, I thought that if said anything no one would take me seriously because I had feelings for you and farckel is with Smackle and... You seemed happy so I didn't want to ruin it for you." She said looking at her feet.

He gives her a fond smile" you're the nicest person I know"

" I know huckleberry, I'm the best"  
They were staring at each other. "Tomorrow will be a good day" 

...

When Maya, Riley, farckel, Smackle and zay arrived to school he next day they noticed that Lucas was already waiting for them next to the lockers.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Weren't you suspended?"  
"Are you going to beat somebody else"  
"Did you forget about yesterday?"  
"What a surprise ranger rick!"

Farckel, Smackle, zay, Riley and Maya said when they got closer. Lucas just smiled.

"Apparently I'm not suspended anymore!"

"I don't get it..." Farckel said confused.

"Well that's new." Lucas joked " the principle called my mother this morning and told her that I could go to school. I don't really know why but I'm not complaining."

"That's weird" Smackle said.

They were just staring to each other trying to find answers when Peter, a boy from their English class got closer to them.

"Maya, I want to tell you something." He said from behind her

Her eyes widened "Ok let's go to the hole so we can speak in private" she said anxious

"There's no need to that, I just wanted to thank you for the other day"Everyone was confused

"You're welcome, goodbye." 

"What do you want to thank Maya for?" Riley asked.

"For nothing Riley he's just polite." 

"Why are you being so weird" zay asked 

"I don't know what you mean, I'm normal."

"Peter just came here to thank you and you're acting weird, wait why are you thanking her?" Farckel asked

"For defending me the other day." Everyone was quiet. "From Bruce ?"  
Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Lucas was shocked

"The other day, Bruce was telling me to do this stupid things, like dancing or singing disgusting songs and when I would do it he would say "I won't let you go this easily" and then Maya showed up and defended me and made him apologise. I didn't even got the chance to thank her and when I found out Lucas was suspended because he had to defend you from them, I knew I had to do something. So when I arrived to school today I went straight to the principals office and told him what really happened."

"It's ok peter I was just helping a friend." Maya said.

Peter smiled and walked away.

"Maya why didn't you tell us that that was what happened?" Riley asked

"I tried to but you guys didn't let me." Maya explained

"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry"  
"We apologise"  
"Forgive us"

Riley, zay, Smackle and farckel said.

"It's ok" 

The bell rang and they went to class. Maya started walking to class when Lucas grabbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry" he said regrettably.

"It's ok ranger rick." She said with a small smile.

"No it's not, I should've known better. You were defending a kid and I criticised you for it." He said annoyed with himself.

"You didn't know I was protecting some kid. And from my past I wouldn't blame you if you though I was hurting a guy for the sake of it."  
She assured him.

"From your past I should've known that you would never start a fight. It's our fault that you keep doubting yourself. We always ignore the good and focus on the bad."

"Hey it's in the past now ok?!" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It just sucks that you have deal with all the crap we tell you everyday you're so amaz..." Maya put her other hand over his mouth

"Shut up Lucas, I said that it's in the past now and I meant it so stop whining and forget it." 

"If eyes could kill... " he thought, he took her hand out of his mouth." Ok, just know that I love you and that I never meant and never will mean to hurt you." He looked around and noticed that that was no one around and hugged her 

"I know I kinda love you too" she whispered

"Aww we're having a romantic moment, we're such and adorable couple, we're couple goals, we're perfect.." She pushed him back

"Ok huckleberry that's enough, let's go to class before I puke."

"Whatever you want mi lady." He led the way.

Has they entered class mr Mathew asked them " why are you so late?"

They looked at each other than Maya said " I was making fun of his southern roots"

And Lucas smiled at her and said "And I let her."


End file.
